Hunting for a Purpose
by SWTORwriter221
Summary: (Indefinite Hiatus) Enter Jakilynn Angelous, aspiring bounty hunter, bent on winning the Great Hunt, especially after a personal affront on her family.
1. As the Hunt Began

Braden, bounty hunter trainer extraordinaire, was nervous. This new girl wasn't just the next Great Hunt winner, not just his next prodiege. He'd never admit it, but he hoped that Jakilynn Angelous would remember him kindly. "We're almost set up," he said, running through his mental check-list. "See if you can't get that security network running, Mako."

"Sure thing Braden," replied his young cyborg genius, Mako. "We'll be- Hey now..." Mako's quiet exclamation was caused by footsteps in the background. Even, paced, yet Braden could hear the bounce in their step. The older man turned an smiled.

In the doorway of 'headquarters' was a woman, tall and powerful. Her youthfulness was spoiled only by the scar across her right eye. The eyes themselves were as dark and murky as the swamps of Hutta, but greener and healthier. Her blood-red hair was thrown into a ponytail, trailing down her back. She was well armoured, carrying just one blaster pistol, but her posture showed that she was deadlier even without it. Cybernetics curled from her left ear to under her eye, which was the one thing Braden hadn't remembered seeing on her since they last met.

"Hey indeed. The main attraction is here." Braden smiled warmly, gaining a mirror of it from the woman. "Team, this is the girl we're pinning all our hopes on, Jakilynn Angelous. Best shot I've ever seen and nerves of steel. She's Great Hunt material, all right. What so you say, hunter? Ready to meet your team?"

Jakilynn grinned at the resurrection of her pet name, but now it sounded like an occupation. "My team.. I like the sound of that."

"Get used to the idea," said Braden, still smiling. "To win the Great Hunt, you'll need support, structure and intel. Let's do things official-like. This is Mako, a little genius I picked up years ago on Nar Shaddaa. She provides intel and tech."

The girl, who was almost five years younger than Jaki, smirked and said, "Hope you're as good as the old man says."

"And this big bruiser is Jory," Braden continued, gesturing to the large Nitko in the corner. "He handles the heavy lifting and provides security for our base of operations."

"I am at your disposal. Feel free to make us all incredibly wealthy and famous," Jory remarked dryly. Jakilynn had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Nice to meet you both. Let's get to work," she said, happier than she should be.

"Alright," Braden concluded. "Enough introductions. Down to business. We're here because the Great hunt has been called. Little Mako is the most rabid fan of hunter history this side of Geonosis, and even she doesn't know exactly what the Great Hunt entails."

"I do know the names of every Great Hunt winner, though," Mako interrupted, eager to show that she did know something. "Bloodworthy, the Defenestrator, Jewl'a Nightbringer..."

"Every bounty hunter that won the Great Hunt went on to massive glory and riches," Braden said, "Which is why we're here."

"What's our first move?" Jakilynn asked

"Here's what I know so far. The Great Hunt has two groups: the Mandalorian elite and the freelance bounty hunters sponsored by influential crime lords," explained Mako. "There's no time to make you a Mandalorian, so that means you need a sponsor."

"Nem'ro the Hutt runs this stinking little town. I've got just enough pull with that gangster to get you an introduction," Braden said, carefully watching Jaki's face. "Mako, scan for every bounty in the area. I want the nastiest, most brutal, untouchable scum you can find."

The young cyborg smirked. "I'm on it, Braden. One nasty character coming up..."

"We need to get you situated as a big-time hunter, at least as far as the locals know," said the older man, laying out their plan. "Then we contact Nem'ro. Mako will plant rumors about your off-world exploits, but you have to take down someone impressive- and local -to seal that reputation."

Jakilynn smiled. "You find a target, and I'll take it down hard."

Braden returned the smile, then turned to Mako. "How's that scan coming, Mako?" "

Found something," Mako mused. "Check this out... Vexx: Corellian, champion quick-draw artist, wanted for robbing fifteen Imperial military pay stations."

Jory raised a spiked eye-ridge. "Of all the places to get credits, why would any sane being rob an Imperial pay station?"

"Perfect," Braden exclaimed. "This Vexx is either a madman or a glory hound, and he's obviously dangerous."

"Says here Vexx has a safe house in the bad part of town, right in the heart of the madness. That'll be fun," remarked Mako sarcastically.

"Nem'ro the Hutt's enemy took over part of this town. It's dangerous poking around there, but it's your best shot," explained Braden. "Raid Vexx's safe house and look for something that might help us track him down. But be ready for anything."

"Excuse me, but I've got a safe house to shoot up," drawled Jakilynn.

Braden looked Jaki straight in the eyes, murky green to murky green. "Be safe out there."


	2. You Just don't DO That to a Girl

"I'm just saying I wanna go on some missions," Mako was saying as Jakilynn returned. "My blaster aim is pretty good. Anything is better than sitting around here with you and our gear. No offense, big guy."

The Nikto laughed. "None taken, little one. You are young and still crave adventure." That remark made Jaki wonder how old Jory really was, but she shrugged it off. She could ask later.

"Hey look who's back!" Mako exclaimed. "How'd it go, girl? Find anything?"

Jakilynn grinned. "Vexx left a datapad at his safe house."

"Great!" Mako exclaim, holding out her hand. "Give it over and I'll see what I can make of it."

As Jaki handed the data pad over to Mako, Jory said, praising, "You show much natural skill. I'm honored to join you on the Great Hunt."

Jakilynn nearly glowed in pride, and nods to him in thanks. Struck by curiosity, she asks, "What were you two doing while I was gone?"

"Ha," laughed Braden form the doorway, "Same as me. Taking care of all the boring details so you don't have to."

Jaki smiled, while Mako said cheerfully, "Hey, Braden! How was Nem'ro's palace? Are we getting our hunter in to see this Hutt?" Jaki pretended not to feel the tinge of pride as the little slicer said 'our hunter'.

"I've laid the groundwork, but we're not there yet," said Braden tiredly. "What've you got?"

"Datapad from Vexx's safe house. Cracked the encryption in record time!" Mako proclaimed proudly. Then she pointed to the bottom section of the datapad's glowing screen. "Check out that last entry..."

Braden's eyebrows rose as he read. "Our boy Vexx keeps detailed records. There's a receipt here for a shuttle ticket he bought today. We'll have to move fast!" He turned to Jaki, and she was reminded unintentionally of her first-ever mission. "Only the boldest make it into the Great Hunt, and Vexx is a bold target. He's a champion gunslinger, completely ruthless. What do you say, hunter? You ready to take down Vexx all by yourself?"

Jaki smiled a shark smile, dangerous and blinding white. "I'm always ready."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. If you head out now, you'll catch Vex at the shuttle port before he escapes. Bring back Vexx's ID tags as proof that you're the one who got him. Anything else he carries is yours."

"Good luck, hunter," Jory said gravelly. "Speed and accuracy be yours. We are all depending on you."

Jaki winked jovially at her team, grinning from ear to ear. "See ya, everyone. Great Hunt, here we come!"

* * *

Jakilynn had entered the cantina, limping from her injuries, and walked into 'headquarters' expecting a glad, proud welcome, especially from Braden. Her first mission that _really mattered_. The red-haired hunter grinned at the thought of him cheering for his hunter as she walked in jauntily, ID tags swinging from her fingertips. Jory would probably say something encouraging, though it might sound grave or sarcastic, because Jaki still hadn't gotten over how he spoke yet. Mako would be grinning like a loon, and maybe end up jumping for joy.

Upon entering the room, Jaki realised that her triumphant daydreams would never come true.

Swiftly, but carefully, Jaki approached the body of Braden. Crouching, she touched the side of his balding head gingerly. The skin was cool, as if he'd just spent the better part of the day in a snowstorm. So he had been dead about two or three hours. Carefully, Jaki turned his head to be face up, the murky green eyes clear for once, but dark and dim.

Tears blurred her eyesight, but Jakilynn shook them away. Why? Why Braden? Who had done this? It was bad enough that her father and mother had died all those years ago, but _Uncle Braden_\- Jaki's wallowing in pain was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Mako.

"Hey, old-timers, I'm- Jory! Braden! What happened? It the old man...?" Mako's voice cracked, and as Jaki straightened up, the slicer could see a solitary tear streak down her face.

Stonily, Jaki said, "Some one is going to pay for this."

"No." Mako refused to believe it. "The old man's really dead? But- he- oh, damn it!" She exclaimed, and dropped to floor, crying her eyes out. Straightening, Mako turned; bloody murder evident in her eyes. "Wait, you must have had something to do with this!"

Jakilynn gripped her shoulders. "Are you crazy? What motive would I have to kill Braden and Jory?" The look in those green eyes was cold, insistent. The hunter wasn't guilty, but she would beat the bloody murder out of whoever was.

Mako's own brown eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just... I've been with Braden for years. I- I know you didn't have any reason to hurt him. I just can't believe he's gone." Mako's voice broke again, and Jaki felt the held-in sobs aching in her throat.

"I'm feeling terrible about it, too," Jaki said quietly, voice hollow. "I knew him, at least for a while."

"I just never imagined..." Mako took a deep breath. "But I can handle this, I can. Jory and I set up surveillance gear all over this room. whatever happened here should've been recorded. Fire up that monitor. Let's figure out who did this!"

Jaki nodded, smiling grimly at this new, tough Mako. _Pity it came at such a price_, Jaki though to herself wryly as the security system monitors loaded up.

Suddenly, Mako cursed. "Blast it, someone's tampered with the recording. I can still get some of it, though. Here we are..." Blue figures materialized on the table top. Jory and Braden on one end, and two unknown warriors- probably Mandalorians, -at the other.

Braden made the first move. "Move and you're dead," the trainer said in his strong, quiet, yet forceful manner. "Now, if you know what's good for you, you're gonna back out nice an slow."

One of them, the tattooed one, chuckled and said, "Oh, I know precisely what's good for me. Winning the Great Hunt won't merely be good. It will be splendid. When I win, the entire galaxy will know the name Tarro Blood, and I'll charge extravagant fees for my services. Won't I, Sedyn?"

His companion, more scarred and apparently the dummy if the bunch giggled- not laughed, _giggled_ -and said, "The highest in the galaxy. Only the filthy rich will be able to afford you."

Jakilynn gave a start, remembering something she thought long forgotten, and Braden obviously recognized the name too. "Tarro Blood? I've heard of you. Nearly got crippled by the other Mandalorians at the Great Hunt ten years back."

"Ah, yes, that," The Mandalorian said simply, and this was obvious a touchy subject. "An unfortunate bit of history. This time, I plan to win." Here, he started to grin, which was fairly creepy. "Of course, that would be simpler is my competition doesn't include rivals beyond my fellow Mandalorians. The Twi'lek vibroblade master from Ord Mantel? Gone. The Chiss droid builder fond of explosives? Gone. That just leaves you protege to remove."

Jory, his Nikto ridges crooked from scowling, stated, "Then your mission is a failure. Your quarry is not here, and, now revealed, your hunt has failed."

Again, Tarro Blood chuckled. "You misunderstand. The rules forbid killing competitors before the allotted hour. Thus, the promising up-and-comers I mentioned are very much alive. I simply eliminated them as threats. And how does one slow a charging gundark, Sedyn?"

His companion grinned in return, and replied, "Blast his legs out from under him."

"Destroy the upstart's so-called crew," Re-phrased the Mandalorian, his smile growing impossibly wider. "I'll be outside, innocently unaware."

Braden yelled to the Nikto, while grasping at his own pistol. "Jory! Shoot to kill!"

"Too late, old man!" cackled the crazed Mandalorian, shooting Jory in the abdomen, then Braden twice in the chest.

As the transmitter clicked off, Mako snarled. "That scum! He didn't even have the guts to finish them off himself. He had his lackey do it, the coward!" Jaki's eyebrow rose, because Mako, honest-to-goodness, little-slicer-from-Nar-Shaddaa Mako just _snarled_. Before Jaki had the time to devise a witty comment, Mako continued, "The big-mouth running the show claimed he was Tarro Blood. He's a big shot, even for a Mandalorian. When he started out, Tarro Blood was major news. Rumor says everyone united against him when he tried to win the Great Hunt."

Jakilynn nodded in understanding. "This time, he's stacking the deck in his favor."

"If what he said was true, he's already nixed some other competitors," Mako nodded. "Tarro Blood barely survived elimination from the Great Hunt last time. He was out on his back for years. Major squash, you know? If Blood's determined to win the Great Hunt, our best chance of catching up to him is getting you into that competition."

Jaki grinned savagely. "I'm here to win the Great Hunt. That hasn't changed."

Mako let out a small sigh. "The thing is, Braden spent all our credits getting us here. We're stuck here on this miserable planet. Nem'ro the Hutt is the only boss with enough clout to sponsor you for the Great Hunt. We need him more than ever. If nobody knows that Braden is..." Mako's voice almost broke again, but she took a breath and continued, "Is dead, I should be able to get you a meeting with Nem'ro. This will take every favor I can call in. And I'll need the tags from your bounty. That should be enough for two burials..."

She let a few tears slip out of her eye. Jaki awkwardly set a hand on Mako's shoulder.

"I didn't know them well," the hunter said hesitantly, "But I'd like to pay my respects."

Mako shook her head. "No time. You have to get to Nem'ro fast. Braden would understand, and Jory would insist." At that remark, the little slicer smiled, and the Hunter returned the expression.

"I did everything I could to build your reputation, but now you'll have to make an even bigger impression. Nem'ro's enemies are all over town. Take out some leaders before you visit the palace, and you'll score points with the Hutt," Mako finished, tired and sad.

Jaki hesitated, then briefly embraced the slicer. Clearing her throat, the hunter said, "Well, it's just us now. But we are going to do this. For Braden?" Jakilynn held out a fist, hoping Mako knew of the age-old tradition.

Mako grinned, and pressed her fist against Jaki's in a fistbump. "For Braden."


	3. Same Fight, New Purpose

Turns out, Nem'ro had this whole 'prove yourself' spiel, and Jakilynn was just returning from taking the head of an Evocii native called Huttsbane, when her personal holo bleeped on.

"Hey, girl, It's Mako," The little slicer announced. "Got some information for you." "

Did you find our more about the Great Hunt or Braden's killer?" Jakilyn tried to ignore the sudden pain in her chest, but she pushed it away.

Mako smiled in that sort of brilliant but slightly demonic way women had. "That and more. I've been a busy girl. The man who killed Braden really was Tarro Blood, a big shot from Alderaan. After he washed out of the last Great Hunt, Tarro spent years building up support with the Mandalorians. The Great Hunt is a Mandalorian tradition. Entry rules are different for their people. Since Tarro's a Mandalorian, he competes with them to enter. Now he's buying off the other Mandalorians so they don't gang up on his again."

Jaki held back a Cathar snarl in her throat. "A coward and a cheat. This scum dies."

Mako's smiled took a satanic turn. "That's what I like to hear. For now, concentrate on impressing Nem'ro. His sponsorship is your only chance of getting close to Tarro Blood. Oh, and one more thing..."

Mako suddenly looked nervous, and Jaki rolled her eyes. "Spit it out, Mako."

"While I was out taking care of... saying goodbye to Jory and Braden... I caught someone following me. He was dressed like some offworld tribesman. Tall, wore a white bone mask, like a death's head."

Jaki skated over the sadness, saying business-like, "I'll keep an eye out for him. He might be trouble."

Mako suppressed a shudder. "Gave me the major creeps. Anyway, eyes open. Go show that Hutt who's the best hunter in the galaxy."

* * *

When she returned to Nem'ro, it turned out that the Hutt had no end to problems, and sent her on a mission to get another head; though this time, not on his floor. After the gross ordeal of The Accountant's Wife, Jakilynn walked into Nem'ro's throne room to be ambushed. A green, female Rodian stood in front of the archway to Nem'ro's throne room, hands on hips.

"Here is the fraud," she began, "Useless weakling Mako pretends is bounty hunter."

Jakilynn casually unhooked the blaster from her belt. "That gives you three seconds to get out of my way," the cyborg said lightly, flicking off the safety.

"Think you scare me? You are nothing!" The Rodian tried for a snarl, but ended with a squeak. Continuing, the alien said, "Tarro Blood doesn't want you in Great Hunt. Smart person would take hint. You're not smart."

"One..." Began Jakilynn with a grim smile.

"I hear all about how your weak master is butchered!" the Rodian screams. "Now you have no team, no support. Tarro Blood tells me I take you out, he makes sure I get in Great Hunt. Even if I have to let Blood win, just being in Great hunt is big honor."

Jaki paused, thrown by the Rodian's remark. "You're going to join the Great Hunt to throw it?"

"I think after I go in Great Hunt, I come back and have statue of me stepping on your head."

Jaki rolled her eyes, tired of the mass of stupidity in the room. "That's it: Three!"

"The sponsorship is mine!" Snarled- or rather, squeaked, -the Rodian, pulling out her own blaster.

* * *

"There she is!" crowed Nem'ro as Jaki approached the raised dais. "My spies say Yalt's wife left town as if all the akk dogs on Hutta were after her. A truly prodigious warrior. So fierce of spirit!"

"I'll destroy anything you put in front of me," smirked Jaki, brushing some blood-red fringe from out of her face.

If he wasn't a Hutt, Jaki was pretty sure Nem'ro would have smirked. "I will let you prove that boast! I have one more simple task for you. Something I need and outsider for. The traitor in my house is my own beast master. He plots against me and think I do not know. Go to the beast pits and pull the alarm switch. When the beastmaster comes, kill him."

Jaki smiled, running her fingers down the edges of her blaster barrel. "I'll go have a little chat with him then."

* * *

Jaki rang the alarm, and sure enough the beastmaster came. But Jaki found it a little odd that he came to his death with a grin on his face.

"So stupid," he crowed, though his accent made it sound like he had said "Shtupid" or something similar. "You came just as Nem'ro told me. You die quickly. So stupid!" The beastmaster chuckled to himself again as he released the beasts.

A roaring cheer came from above, and looking up, Jaki saw the ceiling open up. A crowd was ringed around it, and the hunter could see Nem'ro on a raised chair like always.

Jakilynn looked at the crowd, a slow smile forming over her face. _They want a show? Well, then, let's give 'em a show, huh, Braden?_


	4. To Storm Fa'athara's Palace

**Chapter Four**

The first cage to be lifted was the Clawbane larva, a species similar to the k'lor'slugs of Korriban. The cage itself was almost halfway across the sandy arena, but that didn't bother Jaki at all. She merely chose a strong, even pace, and walked out towards the middle of the arena, waiting for the monsters to come to her. The young ones scuttled out first.

Jaki killed them both instantly with well aimed blaster bolts. Immediately, she braced herself for the roaring, lightning-quick approach of the mother Clawbane. It roared, showering Jaki with spittle. The hunter merely ran a hand through her hair, slicking it out of the way. In the same gesture, her boots unexpectedly pushed her off the ground, the rockets scorching the sand. The hunter's armor-encased fist crashed into the monster's head, sending it stumbling back.

A large "ooh," rushed over the crowd, and Jakilynn grinned. This wasn't her first time fighting for a crowd, and if her luck didn't turn up, then it wouldn't even be the last. But this fight brought up the worst memories of her life. Nar Shaddaa. What Zeferi had said under the influence of... that. Finding Braden, dear, positive, caring, fun Uncle Braden laying dead on the floor...

A growl roared in the back of Jakilynn's throat, and she let out a steady line of shots at the monster's... neck? The hunter didn't really care about k'lor'slug anatomy, just that the Mother Clawbane was dead. The crowd roared above her, and Jaki roared with them.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" roared the bounty hunter, her eyes red from the anger, bitterness and bloodlust-high.

The creaking noise behind her alerted the hunter to the next animal to be slaughtered. Akk dogs. Jakilynn rolled her eyes. _Are you kidding me?_ Almost lazily, she trained her blaster shots on one, while a poison dart took care of the other. Again the gates creaked, Jakilynn spun around, spinning her blood-red ponytail in the way she knew the crowd would love. The roar of approval was rivaled by the roar of the giant monster in the next cage.

Jaki wasn't sure what it was, but as it charged at her, she shot an electric dart at it, sending the hulking beast to it's knees. As it twitched, Jaki shot a flurry of shots, then got up close and personal. Slap with the blaster end. Kick to face with her rocket boots, still burning from the outburst. A single blaster shot to the head. When the beast stopped heaving for breath, and finally died, Jakilynn calmly holstered her blaster, and walked out of the arena, oblivious to the roaring crowd and the tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

"Mighty hunter!" Called Nem'ro. "You killed terrible beasts from Hutta and beyond, and the beastmaster, too! Deception was the only way I could eliminate my beastmaster without upsetting things here."

Jakilynn plastered a fake smile on her face, saying jauntily, "That was the most fun I've had on this planet!"

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, little bounty hunter. You may not enjoy this so much. I did not expect you to survive the beast pits. Carnus said you would prevail, but-"

His Houk bodyguard seemed to beam proudly. "I hear about little hunter kill spree in Rust Yards."

Nem'ro seemed to deflate. "Yes, I should have listened to you, my friend. Now, what's done is done."

Jakilynn frowned. "Don't make me guess. Just tell me."

"A representative of the Great Hunt will be here shortly. When he arrives, you would merely have to hand him my sponsorship token to enter the Great Hunt. Unfortunately, I already gave the Great Hunt sponsorship token to someone else. The sponsorship is just a token, a small holo with my authorization given to its bearer. Someone fierce and deadly on Hutta has the sponsorship token. If you want it so badly, find him and take it. Ha!" Nem'ro spat out this last, and Jakilynn smiled a grim smile.

"You're underestimating me again," she said lightly. "Could be a fatal mistake."

"Yes, yes. If you succeed, I win. If you fail, I still win! Either way, the toughest hunter on Hutta goes to the Great Hunt with my name!" exclaimed the Hutt, and Jaki had to admit he made sense. "Once you come back here, present the token to the representative, and you can go to your Great Hunt!"

* * *

After clearing up the Beastmaster issue with Nem'ro's accountant, a pleasant Twi'lek called Juda, Jakilynn sensed a presence behind her as she made her way to the cantina. Turning, the hunter let out a small breath when she realized it was merely Mako waiting for her, leaning against a wall.

"Hey, girl. We've been had. Nem'ro's already sponsored someone for the Great Hunt!" Mako looked so frustrated, it was like her cybernetics were about to pop from her head.

"I know, he just told me," groaned Jaki. "Who did that bloated pile of guts pick over me?"

Mako's face took on a sly smile, which masked a desperate plan. "I know who got Nem'ro's sponsorship token and how to find him. I'll tell you everything, but I've got a price."

Jaki raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. "Suddenly you expect to get paid for your info?"

"Not like you think," replied Mako, still smiling. "Braden taught me how to fight, and you know I'm great with information. Take me with you, on this hunt and whatever comes after."

Jakilynn smiled so much that she almost laughed. This was all she wanted? She could've just asked. "I think that us girls are gonna have one fun time, Mako."

Apparently, it didn't register. "I'm good with a blaster, and Braden was like a father to me. It's not fair that- Wait, did you just say yes?" Mako sighed. "Thank you. Braden was sweet, but he always treated me like a child. I'm not a child. So, thanks. I want to be there when we find Braden's killer. I want that more than anything. So let's go and find Nem'ro's bounty hunter."

Jaki's grin turned demonic at the mention of Tarro Blood, and remarked slyly, "Sorry, but my trigger finger just got itchy. I think some exercise is in order..."

"Good. You're about to get plenty of it," Mako said, with a shark smile. "The hunter we're after is called Rarsk. He's a Trandoshan and serious bad news. Burned a whole village alive on Dantooine. I intercepted a transmission between the Trandoshan and -get this- the bone-faced freak who was following me. Remember me warning you about him?"

Jaki raised an eyebrow. "Think those two are working together?"

"No clue. We better prepare for anything, though. Rarsk is collecting on a bounty for Fa'athra the Hutt, Nem'ro's rival. A Republic scientist or something. All we have to do is break into Fa'athra's ridiculously well-guarded palace in the swamp, find the scientist ourselves and set a trap for Rarsk," Mako explain casually, and both girls thought of the phrase 'easier said than done.'

"Sounds like suicide to me," admitted Jakilynn.

Mako smiled slightly, eyebrows raised as if to look surprised. "I know!" she said, sarcastically happy. "And it gets better. Turns out that Fa'athra keeps interesting people on his payroll- and by 'interesting' I mean they all have prices on their heads. If we seriously want to compete in the Great Hunt or even get off this mudball, we need the extra credits from these bounties. Come on, Fa'athra's palace is waiting..."


	5. Don't Need Luck

**Chapter Five: Don't need Luck**

* * *

Mako coughed as she and Jakilynn were checking into the Dromund Kaas spaceport. "Ugh," she groaned. "Spaceports are all the same. Engine exhaust, coolant fluid and spacers who haven't bathed in a week. Let's get out of this stink. Whatever the rest of Dromund Kaas is like, the air's gotta be fresher than in here."

Jaki raised an eyebrow. "I would've figured that you'd been to Dromund Kaas before."

Mako shrugged. "Braden and I moved around a lot when we first got together, but we never made it here. Just a reminder, this is an Imperial planet. Which means rules, rules, and more rules. If we tweak the local authorities, they could make life really hard."

"But I like tweaking with authority," said Jaki with a devious little smile.

Mako sighed, shaking her head to hide her grin. "How did I know you were gonna say that? Come on, the Mandalorian enclave is in the Citadel. Our contact is someone named Crysta Markon. Let's go meet the Mandos."

* * *

Surprisingly, Jakilynn was able to navigate the Mandolorian Enclave fairly easily. Apparently, she and the Mandalorians thought alike. Of course, that didn't stop her and Mako from running into some slightly annoyed Mandos.

Jaki wondered about the blonde-haired young man who had observed her; like really looked, registiring her double blasters, her healing equipment, and her relatively heavy armor. Idly, Jaki wondered who he was, since he had no insignia on his armor than the generic Mandalorian symbol.

She shook off her idly thoughts about the young Mandalorian, made her way to the training room, where she and Mako had been pointed. They entered to see a room filled with practice dummies, and a few older people in heavy armor similar to Jaki's. An older woman with spiky red hair and three ear piercings on each ear talking was telling a joke to a Mandalorian footsoldier.

Laughing, the woman remarked, "And then I told him, 'You think that's cold, you should see what I did to the Gamorrean.' I never saw a Rodian run so fast in my-" Jaki clicked her tongue, and the woman turned. "Oh, sorry sweetie. What can I do for you?"

Jaki looked furious at the 'sweetie', so Mako intervened. "We are here for the Great Hunt. We have been sponsored by Nem'ro the Hutt."

Crysta Markon raised an eyebrow. "An all-girls hunter team? Good for you. How long you two been partners?"

The hunter looked at the slicer from the corner of her green eyes, and twitched the corner of her mouth into a smile. "Feels like Mako's always been there to back me up."

Crysta smiled. Grinned, even. "Fantastic. Rare to see that kinda solidarity in out business, you know?" Suddenly, she sighed and looked at the ground. "You probably ain't going to like what I'm about to tell you, but there's nothing I can do about it, understand? There's one spot left open in the Great Hunt, and over Three dozen hunters who got sponsorships."

Jakilynn's hard green eyes narrowed. "Those other hunters can go home. That spot is mine."

Crysta smiled with a bit of doubt. "It's yours if you can get it. Lotsa folks will be thinking the same thing, though. The Hunmaster himself will explain how we're gonna sort things out. Head into the main room and show some respect. When the Huntmaster's done talking, come on back here. I'll be handling you from now on."

Jaki frowned, but she and Mako headed into the room. Inside were about twelve other hunters and their teams. A giant white Wookie was behind a desk, and a mean looking human was in front of it, yelling to the murmuring crowd of hunters.

"Quiet! Quiet, you dogs! The Huntmaster is about to speak. Pay attention and show some respect for once in your lives!"

The Huntmaster, which was obviously the albino Wookie, began to howl out in Shyriiwook, but the words were translated on a screen behind him. "The Great Hunt is upon us! Many will hunt. Many will die. All will win glory and honor. Today, we have too many hunters. All must compete. Only one joins the Great Hunt."

The assistant huntmaster (because why else would he be around here,) confirmed and explained. "You heard the Huntmaster. You're competing for the last spot in the Great Hunt by taking down three bounties on Dromund Kaas."

A dark skinned human hunter next to Jaki exclaimed, "You expect us to hunt here? With Imperials crawling all over us? And Sith?"

Jakilynn nudged him unceremoniously in the gut, muttering, "Let the man talk. I want to hear this."

"For all you overblown, useless, no-talent cowards, we installed a handy exit door. Use it now."

Jakilyyn fully expected no one to make a move. However, a few hunters scampered out as fast as their appendages could carry them Then the assistant huntmaster began talking again.

"The rest of you, the real hunters, go and see your handlers. They'll get you oriented to the planet and assign you three unique bounties. Everyone who takes down all three of their bounties wins a spot in the final melee. Anyone who doesn't is out."

The dark-skinned man spoke again, quieter now that the rest of the hunters were leaving."Hunting on Dromund Kaas? That's suicide. I'm grabbing the first shuttle out of here. I suggest you do the same, friend."

Jakilynn frowned. "I want into the Great Hunt. This is the only way."

"Then watch your back. It's not the jungles that are dangerous on Dromund Kaas; it's the people. May your quarry fall before you, hunter."

Jakilynn nodded towards him, then left the room. The other hunters were in the training room, talking quietly to their handlers. She and Mako made their way toward Crysta, who was trying not to giggle.

"A dozen cowards just scurried out of here," laughed the woman. "Probably won't stop until Dromund Kaas is long behind them." Then she was solemn, businesslike. "You understand the basics, right? Three bounties, hardest targets on Dromund Kaas. Gotta get all three to qualify for the final melee."

Jaki nodded. "Well, then, who are my targets?"

Crysta pulled out a datapad, typing as she said, "Let's see. It's-" Her eyes suddenly widened. "Whoa. That can't be right." She looked up at Mako and Jaki. "You got enemies among the Mandalorian or something, girl?"

Mako sneered. "Just Tarro Blood, the Mandalorian who murdered Braden. What'd he do?"

Jaki looks at the slicer sternly, asking her mentally to leave the issue in the metaphorical back pocket. "Mako, it'll be fine. What are we dealing with here?"

Crysta sighed. "I wouldn't wish this bounty on anyone. Gotta play the hand you're dealt, though. Target's a Republic noble, name of Altaca. He got captured during an Imperial raid, brought back here and sold into slavery by mistake."

Jaki frowned. "Why was selling him into slavery a mistake? That sounds like something the Empire would do."

"Should'a been ransomed," explained the spiky-haired ex-hunter, "But Altaca wasn't properly identified when he was captured. Altaca's slave group was building a big ol' statue in the jungle. The slave rebelled and took over the site. Nobody can get in there. We don't even know if he's still alive. If he is, the family will pay big."

Jaki smiled. "This is gonna be fun."

Crysta laughed in response. "You got confidence, I'll give you that. The slaves got themselves a tent camp near that statue they never finished. If Altaca's still kickin', he's probably somewhere in there. You hurry on and claim that first bounty, then hurry back here. Some of the hunters have already left."

Jaki took a glance around the room, noting that she was indeed correct. "Wish me luck."

"I'm bettin' you don't need it."


	6. Dark Memories

She was in Nar Shaddaa. It was dark, damp and it stank so much, Jaki was positive that it could kill a gundark. The only reason she was down here was because, worryingly, one of the slaves in the cantina frequented by the hunter-in-training had said that Jaki's sister was down here, and that she was in huge trouble. Like some-one's-going-to-die-if-her-sister-finds-out-trouble. The Twi'lek's words, not Jaki's.

For while now, Jaki's hypersensitive ears had been picking up some very human sobs, maybe 12 meters away. Thing was, Jaki couldn't identify the source. Glancing around, the red-headed hunter saw out of the corner of her eye a very recognisable shade of red, a complete match to her own, really, and bolted.

In a near alcove, a young woman cowered, sobbing and shaking hysterically.

Jaki touched the girl's shoulder tentatively. "Gi?"

The girl leaped up, and her brain seemed to be functioning in bits and pieces, because her speech was choppy, just barely coherent.

"You! Don't touch me! You're just like them, aren't you? All the other girls? He's a whore, that's what he is! Don't trust him, ever!" The young woman was bleeding, and a scar was across her eye. Her green eyes that matched Jaki's darted around, as if she was being hunted. Her muscles twitched, flinching at every sound.

Quick as blinking, the girl drew her weapon, then flinched, as if something on the inside hurt like no tomorrow. Avangilista (because, unfortunately, that's who it was,) lunged at her sister clumsily, and Jaki stepped away deftly.

"What wrong, Gili?"

"How do you know my name?" screeched the hysterical teen. "Are you part of the gang too? The gang that poisoned me? The gang that violated me?"

Jaki's eyes narrowed. That was it. Who ever this bastard was, he was in for a world of pain. After, of course, Avangilista was taken care of. Coldly, Jaki raised her arm, and from said appendage released a dart, loaded with sedative.

In almost moments, months pass by. Finally, Avangilista and Jakilynn Angelous were boarding a shuttle that was to drop Gili off at Korriban, then later take Jakilynn to Hutta. Jaki spoke with an older man before departing. Their matching sets of green eyes were sparkling.

Impulsively, the hunter hugged her uncle. "See you in a few weeks, Uncle Braden." Suddenly, she laughed. "Never thought I'd get to say that in my life."

"Glad to make that happen, hunt-" Braden's good-bye was cut short by the explosion right behind them. The shuttle was consumed in flames, and shrapnel was flying. Avangilista, who had boarded the shuttle minutes before, had been on her way back to shout to her sister, and was now spread-eagle across the ground, her flame-red hair in a halo around her face.

"NO!" Jaki screeched, as she leapt from Braden's arms to reach her sister. However, the explosion wasn't over yet. Jakilynn was blown back by a secondary explosion, and Braden held her back from charging again.

"She'll be fine, she's got the Force on her side. You, hunter, need to get to a medcentre." Braden's voice was calm, which enraged Jaki even more.

"She's my sister! I need to get to her!" Jaki struggled, but as she finally broke out of Braden's arms, a large, and rather sharp, piece of debris struck Jaki over one of her eyes. The pain drowned out everything, and Jaki could feel herself falling away, falling...

The falling sensation shot Jaki back into reality, her heart pounding and her sweat going clammy in the humid yet cool temperatures of Dromund Kaas. Mako nearly jumped a foot in the air at the bounty hunter's shout. The little tech had advised the hunter to get some rest, but both girls would have preferred somewhere other than the fringes of the Dark Temple.

Jaki touched her cheek, just registering the wet tracks on her skin. Firmly, she closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"Are you alright, Jaki?" Mako crouched down next to the drowsy hunter, both of them set on edge by the dark aura of the temple.

Another tear escaped as Mako usd the nickname that, for years, had remained unspoken. "I'm fine, Mako." Jaki's voice was rough, and the hunter coughed, refusing to acknowledge the shards of hurt in her chest.

The little slicer paused and said, "It was about Braden, wasn't it?" Mako had noticed how hard Jaki's eyes seemed whenever the mentor was mentioned, and even though Mako never had family to begin with, she could tell that Braden was the only father figure that Jaki had ever known.

The hunter nodded, adding, "And my sister."

This piqued the slicer's interest. "Sister?"

Jaki smiled tiredly. Unlike most, sharing memories helped her think. "Yes. Sister. About five years younger than me. Force-sensitive."

Mako's surprise was obvious, and Jaki, for once in a long time, laughed unguardedly. Genuinely. The hunter sighed.

"Yeah. Long time, no see, though. She's dead. Has been now for maybe a year and a half."

Mako was silent. "What happened?"

"Sabotaged shuttle to Korriban." Jaki snapped the last the piece of her chestplate on, then cocked the safety off her gun, you know, that one sound that you can't help but think sounds really badass.

"Enough with old ghost stories. We've got IDs to collect. Let's do this, Mako. For Braden."

Several hours, many, many deaths, and both women taking showers that still hadn't scrubbed the cold, clammy scent of the temple away, Jakilynn and Mako stood in front of their employer for the Dark Temple job: Captain Medle. Mako found his name ironic for some reason.

Anyway, he was saying, "You got the IDs. Fantastic. Let me see... that's definitely Commander Gargun's, alright." He sat back, the said hesitantly, "What was it like in the Dark Temple? I've yet to hear anything that didn't sound like pure raving."

Jaki shuddered inwardly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you about that place."

He frowned quickly, as if disappointed. "Huh. Still wish I could have gone in myself. Would have saved me some unpleasantness." Here, he laughed, but the sound was without mirth. "Listen to me. "Unpleasantness." I'm even starting to talk like a spy." He paused uncomfortably. "Friend, remember when I said Sith don't want anyone in the Dark Temple?"

Jaki nodded. "Sorry, but the Sith are your problem, Captain." The Hunter was fairly sure that she was sincere in this apology. That didn't happen often.

"Exactly right." The way Captain Medle said that just rubbed Jaki the wrong way. Every instinct told her to run now and never return to the world of imperial Intelligence. "I wish they weren't, but the Sith are my problem. I can't risk the Sith ever finding out you went into their precious Dark Temple, which means you're now a liability. I apologize. This isn't how a fighter should die. Guards!"


	7. Finally! The Great Hunt!

**Chapter Seven: Finally! The Great Hunt!**

* * *

Jakilynn was still shaking her head at the man's poor situation as she and Mako entered the training room, which had become the meeting place for all hunters and handlers.

Crysta ran up to them excitedly. Relieved, she exclaimed, "You're alive! Some Mandalorian big shot called Tarro Blood said you were dead. They're 'bout to start the melee without you!"

Jaki frowned. "Can you still get me into that melee, Crysta?"

The punk-styled woman laughed. "Yeah, but just by the skin off yer knuckles! All the other hunters who survived are already inside! Get in there!"

"Back in a flash!" The hunter grinned maniacally, and Crysta was beginning to pity the fates of the rival hunters.

"That's the spirit!"

Jaki ran like there were twelve gundarks on her tail, and made it to the arena just as the Assistant Huntmaster Lek was finishing laying down the rules for the other hunters.

"-And the last hunter left standing joins the Great Hunt. Simple as that. All weapons are allowed, but you fight alone. No assistants. And it looks like we have a latecomer!"

Jaki smiled and rolled her eyes. "Someone made up a story that I was dead."

Lek actually smiled. "Your competitors were relieved to hear that tale. Too bad for them, huh?" Lek looked up to the high alcove where the grand albino Wookie sat and watched the melee. "Huntmaster, will you do us the honor?"

The Huntmaster stood, and said in plain, melodic Shyriiwook, "Today, many hunters earn glory in death and defeat. One hunter earns eternal glory and victory. Good hunting to you all!"

Lek glanced around balefully at the hunters. "You hunters are the best that the galaxy's goons and thug lords could send us. Now show us which one of you will join the Great Hunt. Fight!"

Immediately, Jaki spun around and pulled a roundhouse kick on the human boy- and Jaki meant that literally because he couldn't have been more than sixteen -next to her. One down, five to go. After observing the shoot-out between the Trandoshan and the Gamorean, Jakilynn decided to sit out that inter-species fight. Instead, her next target became the Mirialan woman who looked deadly, but obviously wasn't a show-off.

"We all heard the tales of your exploits, hunter," said the woman, remarkably calm for someone shooting at sentient beings. "Perhaps I'll turn them into a song to commemorate your death." Then again, the Mirialan might be participating in the age-old practice of back-and-forth-banter.

"I'll do the same, friend," stated Jaki solemnly, then the Hunter grinned wickedly. "Do you prefer ballads or war chants?"

The other hunter scowled. "I prefer to win. I'd wish you luck, but it wouldn't help, so I'll just say goodbye."

Jaki grinned, not a hint of remorse inside. "Good luck with that." A burst of plasma from both of Jaki's pistols saved the Mirialan the trouble of replying.

The other hunters quickly decimated each other, and Jaki ran on total survival instinct, shooting at anything that got close. She made jumps that just didn't look human, and was almost twirling through the battlefield, both trigger fingers on automatic. Apparently the younger male Mandalorians found this incredible, and more than a few wolf-whistles pierced the arena's air.

It was minutes, but it felt like millenia. Jaki eventually realised the utter silence in the arena, then grinned like a jungle nexu. The crowd roared. Lek, the assistant huntmaster, raised her fist in triumph, and she raised both arms high. She quickly scanned the crowd, and found the pair of eyes she was looking for. Dark blue, she was vaguely reminded of the Mandalorian she met in those winding hallways. It was probably even the same one. The blonde-haired, blue eyed Mandalorian saluted her, and Jaki did in return. The crowd went wild. Or at least, more wild than they already were.

Lek lead her to the 'backstage'. "Quite a show you put on," he remarked, obviously jovial. "Blasted fun to watch. How do you feel, hunter?"

Jaki raised a blood-red eyebrow. "I just stomped my competition into the dirt. I feel great."

Lek snorted. "Enjoy it. Things only get harder from here."

The albino Wookie growled, "Let the hunter stand before me. She is honoured beyond all common hunters. Let it be known that-"

A chillingly familiar voice sounded from behind Jakilynn. "This is simply ridiculous," he drawled. "I mean, really, this needs to stop right now."

Jaki turned. Before her stood a Mandalorian man in pale blue armour, his tattooed face glaring at her in disgust. Tarro Blood. With a face as masked as a Jedi's, Jaki drew both her pistols and said, clearly and calmly, "Are we starting the Hunt already?"

"No, no!" cried Lek. "No unsanctioned kills in the Great Hunt!"

Jaki grudgingly returned her pistols to their holsters, while Blood used the outburst to his advantage. "You see? That's a perfect example. I object to this farce. This ignorant thug does not deserve to enter the Great Hunt. Her credentials are a lie fabricated by her little gutter rat of a sidekick. She deserves no honours."

Mako, who had been furious since Blood walked into the room, said, her voice cold yet full of rage, "You lying, cheating, murdering scum!"

"We know this hunter's history, Blood. The Huntmaster has ruled," insisted Lek.

"You fools!" Blood raged. "This is a place of honour, a competition of elites. Mandalore will hear of this!"

Jaki smirked, though without amusement. "Running already? I'm ready to settle this right now. How about you?"

"Enough! Before this Great Hunt is over, I will have your skull in my hands!" snarled Tarro Blood. Then, the cowardly Mandalorian (now isn't that a misnomer) turned and walked away.

Lek whistled. "Well, looks like the Great Hunt just got a lot more interesting. Sorry to interrupt, Huntmaster. Please, continue."

"The Great Hunt proves talent, resolve," growls the Huntmaster. "Mandalore calls it to bring hum the most skilled-hunter in the galaxy. Each hunter will hunt the other's prey. Then each hunter hunts each other. At the end, there is no prey, and only one hunter."

Lek looks at her, prepared to translate. "You get all that, hunter?"

Jakilynn shrugs, sort of carelessly. "Sort of. Shyriiwook Grammar is crazy, but I've only got one question. What happens when I win?"

"Fame, glory, wealth, and a chance to work with Mandalore, the greatest leader in the galaxy," Lek said, knowing the understatement in his words. "You'll be hunting targets spread across the galaxy. There will be at least one other hunter going after them, too. You not only have to take down the target, you have to eliminate the other hunters."

Jakilynn raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't get to my targets first?"

"Then you'll have hunters gunning for you instead of the other way around," explained the assistant huntmaster.

"Today you are truly the hunter, and all else is your prey," snarled the albino Wookie welcomingly. "Welcome to the Great Hunt."


	8. Family

**Chapter Eight: Family**

* * *

The _Dragon's Spirit,_ a green-golden-brownish coloured ship with the designation of D5-Mantis, had just entered the Balmorra's system's orbit. Mako was flicking over the notes she had collected about their next destination: Balmorra.

"Hey, Jaki?" The redheaded hutner merely looked at her, so Mako continued, "You noticed the Great Hunt never sends us anywhere nice? The empire's been fighting for controls of Balmorra for years. Death toll's in the high seven figures."

Jaki shook her head, tired. Wouldn't the idiots on both the Republic and Imperial sides ever learn anything? "How is there anything left to fight over?"

Mako shrugged, pretending not to care. "The weapons factories are built to withstand attack. The people aren't. Let's see what Crysta has to say about our job here. Starting the holo now.."

The holoterminal flickered to life, and the older red-headed hunter who looked like a punk-singer appeared on the terminal. "Welcome to Balmorra, hunter. Your target is the right impressive Admiral Ivernus. They call him Admiral Untouchable. Spends all his time on a fancy flagship surrounded by armed soldiers. Can't kill what you can't touch, hunter. You gotta lure Admiral Ivernus off his flyin' fortress and down to Balmorra. To make things even more interestin', no friendly contacts here. You gotta figure this out yourself. And don't forget, the job ain't done 'til your the only hunter left standin'. Good luck!"

Jakilynn shook her head. This was just getting better and better. "Mako, get me everything you can on Admiral Ivernus."

"Already on it," reported the little sclier, fingers flying across the keyboard. "Logging into the Imperial network now." she whistled. "He's a war hero, all right. Actually won some battles against the Mandalorians. Wonder if that's how he got on the list?" When Jaki didn't respond, Mako merely scrolled through the information. "Hmm," Mako remarked. "Now this is interesting. Turns out, one of the admiral's toadies is in the market for a bounty hunter."

Jaki frowned, concentrating. "Let's get every piece of info on them you can pull down."

"The job listing contact is Lieutenant Major Pirrell. And get this, "discretion is of the utmost importance." Whatever this is, Pirrell wants it secret." Mako was almost grinning in excitement. The mere expression made Jaki want to smile. Or, at least, it caused the frown to lift from her face.

The hunter smiles, but softly, as if not to jinx anything that might have already been falling into place. Jakilynn shuggs. "Let's apply for a job and see if we can't work our way up to the Admiral. Perhaps this Hunt shall be interesting with Tarro Blood after all."

* * *

However, Jakilynn seemed to have bad luck with space ports. The moment that the two women stepped off The _Dragon's Spirit_, someone called out to them.

"You! Bounty hunter!" cried out a dark skinned man, who was almost a boy. He was accompanied by a girl a little younger than him "We want a word with you!" His accent seemed vaguely familiar, but hard to place.

Jakilynn raised an impassive eyebrow. "What's this supposed to be?"

"I'm Vorr," said the man, his eyebrows scrunched together in anger. "This is my sister, Vye."

"We've come to collect a debt from you, and we expect payment in full. We Corellians are very particular about our debts," said the girl.

"You killed our brother Vexx, you pile of scum!" snarled Vorr. "You got anything to say for yourself?"

Jaki nodded to herself. There was that accent. "Vexx had a bounty on him; I'm a bounty hunter. End of story," she explained lazily.

Mako frowned slightly, trying to remember. "He was that Corellian bank robber on Hutta, right? The fast draw guy."

The girl, Vye, seemed to snarl. "You couldn't take him in a stand-up fight, so you shot him in the back! Now, you're gonna pay the price."

Vorr sneered triumphantly, "The name Tarro Blood ring a bell? He told us how you slaughtered Vexx and then killed the old man, Braden, when he discovered your crime!"

That remark was like a punch in the gut. Jaki, kill Braden? The idea was almost laughable, if it hadn't come from Tarro Blood. Jaki's eyes widened and narrowed in superfast succession, one that would've signaled danger to anyone who knew her.

Mako gasped. "Braden... I can't believe even Tarro could stoop that low!"

Jaki's tone was murderously calm as she looked from one Corellian to the other. "Braden was more than just my mentor. He was my friend, and he was my uncle. Tarro killed him. The only one getting fried here is you, and for nothing. You're going to die, and for a slimy lie." She really did pity these people, being used by a slime like Tarro Blood.

The girl stalked forward, but Vorr grabbed her arm. "Hang on, Vye. What if the bounty hunter's telling the truth?"

Vye turned to her brother, aghast with anger. "You'd take the word of this mongrel who killed our brother?"

Vorr frowned, looking from Jakilynn to his sister. "No, but I'm not sure I trust Tarro Blood, either. What if we're being used?"

"Tarro Blood has sent people after me before," confirmed Jakilynn. "They're all dead."

Vye merely glared at her. "Listen to how smug she is! She killed Vexx, there's no doubt about it!"

Vorr looked again from his sister to Jaki. "What if he wasn't shot in the back? If this bounty hunter killed Vexx in a fair fight, what chance to we have?"

Jaki nodded, mentally sighing in relief. "Smart decision."

Vorr nodded to her. "If I'm gonna die, it ain't gonna be because I was too dumb to walk away. Let's go."

"But what about Vexx?" cried out Vye, yanking her arm from her brother's grasp. "We made a promise, Vorr!"

"Our brother's dead, Vye. Getting ourselves killed won't change that. Come on..."

Jakilynn sighed audibly as the two left. Mako turned to look at the bounty hunter, and the little slicer pretended not to hear as Jaki murmured, "Family. It's a wonderful thing."


End file.
